


Crocodiles of Beacon Hills

by 3a_berkeley (Brink182)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, LOTS of hurt!Derek, M/M, Multi, gangrape, supernatural creature gangrape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brink182/pseuds/3a_berkeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you just say that *Derek Hale*-tall, dark and brooding emotionally constipated werewolf-*that* Derek Hale- is crying in the shower?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>This was serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery in the Preserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was found crumpled at the bottom of an incline deep in the woods, clothing rendered to ribbons, body covered in scratches, scrapes and bruises.

**Crocodiles of Beacon Hills**

**By: 3a_berkeley**

**Disclaimer:** MTV owns  _Teen Wolf._

* * *

 

 

**Chapter One: Discovery in the Preserve**

 

He was found crumpled at the bottom of an incline deep in the woods, clothing rendered to ribbons, body covered in scratches, scrapes and bruises. The deepest and darkest concentration of bruises were between his hips and thighs-a large imprint of teeth also upon a hip. The jawline and throat had a collection of small nips. He appeared unconscious.

 

“Derek…”

 

Stiles and Lydia were the first ones down the small hill. Scott was the next to join them, Allison on his heels. Stiles looked at Scott. Scott sniffed.

 

“Well?” asked Stiles.

 

“Well, it wasn’t human…” said Scott.

 

“Then...what was it?” asked Allison.

 

Scott shrugged.

 

“Something...lizardy…” he commented.

 

“A lizard? A lizard did this?”

 

“Big lizard,” murmured Lydia, staring at the bitemark on Derek’s hip.

 

Allison took pictures on her phone. Stiles raised his eyebrow.

 

“So we can show Deaton,” explained Allison.

 

“Good idea,” said Scott with a goofy smile.

 

***

 

They took Derek back to his loft. Scott called the rest of the pack, while Lydia, Allison and Stiles put Derek to bed. As the others began to arrive, Allison sent the photos she’d taken to Deaton.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Did you find him?”

 

Scott nodded.

 

“Yeah. We found him in the woods,” he said.

 

Lydia looked at Allison.

 

“Show them,” she said.

 

Allison showed the pack the pictures.

 

“What did that?” asked Isaac.

 

“A reptile or lizard,” said Scott.

 

Malia looked across the loft and saw Stiles seated on the floor beside Derek’s bed. She raised her eyebrow. The others followed where she was looking. Stiles didn’t appear to notice that everyone was staring at him. He was just curled up on the floor, watching the unconscious werewolf silently.

 

***

 

Derek regained consciousness with a gasp. His wounds were completely healed. Stiles and Lydia were the first faces he saw. The three of them just stared at each other for several awkward seconds before Lydia called out to the rest of the group that Derek was awake. Stiles and Derek continued to stare at one another for a few more seconds before Stiles started stammering out explanations.

 

“We found you unconscious in the woods and brought you here and I-I mean- we  _ all  _ were worried, so we-Lydia and I-weren’t staring like psycho creepy stalkers and-and-and…”

 

Derek sat up in bed and raised an eyebrow like  _ Stiles-babbling.  _ Stiles realized he was still on the floor and shot to his feet as the others were clustering around the bed.

 

“What was it that attacked you?” asked Kira.

 

“Don’t know. They had scales,” replied Derek.

 

He swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Stiles jumped back into Allison to avoid getting kicked. Derek rose to his feet and stalked off for his bathroom, locking the door. Everyone went back over to the couch area. The shower started running. After a while, Isaac, Scott, Kira, and Malia frowned and shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

 

“What is it?” asked Stiles.

 

“He’s...he’s crying,” replied Scott, quietly.

 

“Did you just say that  _ Derek Hale  _ is  _ crying  _ in the shower?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Whoa.”

 

This was serious.

 

“Have you heard back from Deaton?” asked Lydia.

 

Allison shook her head.

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Should we...go?” wondered Kira.

 

“Why?” asked Stiles, sounding confused.

 

“Uh, privacy?”

 

“I don’t think Derek would want us sitting around listening to him cry in the shower,” agreed Scott.

 

“Of course he wouldn’t,” said Lydia,  looking at her nails.

 

“So...we’re leaving?” asked Isaac, uncertainly.

 

“I am,” said Malia, confidently.

 

“Me, too,” said Allison and Kira at the same time.

 

“And me,” said Lydia.

 

Isaac looked from Allison to Scott to the bathroom door. Scott wasn’t as quick to leave as the girls. He might have actually stayed, if it wasn’t for Lydia and Kira giving the boys  _ how could you be so insensitive?  _ Looks on their way out the door. Isaac chased after the girls as Scott started to rise from his chair with a sigh. Scott stood in the doorway.

 

“Are you coming?” he asked.

 

Stiles shook his head.

 

“I’m staying.”

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 

“He needs his friends to not abandon him,” said Stiles.

 

Scott frowned.

 

“We’re not abandoning him! We’re just giving him some space instead of smothering him.”

  
“I’m staying.”

* * *

 


	2. The Hyperactive Klutz and the Emotionally Constipated Lycanthrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles argue and Stiles has trouble focusing his attention. Also, we get a bit of Derek's POV in this.

**Chapter Two: The Hyperactive Klutz & the Emotionally Constipated Lycanthrope**

 

_Hands. Scaled and clawed hands on his body. Mouths over his, trailing sharp teeth down his jaw and throat; sucking and nipping. He screamed when a set of razor fangs sank themselves into his hip but that was nothing compared to the pain radiating from his ass. He felt torn all the way inside._

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles played games on his phone, while he waited for Derek to come out of the bathroom. The only sounds he could hear were the traffic outside, the water coming out of Derek’s shower and his game. As much as he tried, he couldn’t hear Derek at all.

 

***

 

When Derek emerged from the bathroom in a towel, Stiles diverted his eyes to his sneakers.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

Stiles looked up for a moment, struggling to locate Derek’s face. He managed it in the end.

 

“Because…”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure if he should mention that the members of the pack with super senses had heard him crying in the shower.

 

“Go, Stiles.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” replied Stiles.

 

Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Stiles caught himself staring at the point where the towel met Derek’s waist.

 

_Focus, Stiles-_ **_so_ ** _not the time and place,_ he mentally berated himself.

 

“What? Oh, yeah-yeah!” Stiles said, “you need someone here looking after you-you were attacked after missing for _days_ , dude!”

 

Derek narrowed his eyes.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

_That’s not what Scott said…_

 

“Yeah?” asked Stiles, in blatant disbelief.

 

Derek stared him down.

 

“You can give me that sourwolf look if you want, but I’m not leaving, Derek.”

 

Stiles sounded braver than he felt.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Derek said, scornfully.

 

Stiles stepped forward and lightly thumped Derek’s chest. That was a mistake. Derek was firm and muscular and warm and perfect and _really_ not the right time to be melting into the floorboards, thanks and it's _Derek_ and he’s stoically suffering and asdfghjkl…

 

“I’m not a babysitter and what you’ve been through-it's okay to need a friend.”

 

Because that’s all they would ever be-friends-(if even that) because Stiles is pathetic and always falls for the unobtainable (i.e. Lydia Martin & Derek Hale).

 

Derek gives Stiles a mildly offended look at the thump. Stiles is feeling lucky Derek didn’t rip his arm off or otherwise maim him.

 

“Go _home_ , Stiles.”

 

Stiles throws his hands up, barely avoiding smacking Derek because he’s a total klutz, in exasperation.

 

“OH MY GOD! Fine! Rude. Also, broken record, much?”

 

Stiles leaves the loft in a huff.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the loft when he came out of the shower-but there Stiles was, sitting on his couch, playing _Epidemic_ or whatever it was called.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

Stiles’ eyes darted erratically all over Derek’s body before settling on his face, which, if it had been anyone else, would have made him squirm-but it's _Stiles_ -hyperactive spaz, so Derek ignores it in favor of trying to look intimidating while wearing a towel.

 

“Because…”

 

And Stiles never finishes that sentence. Of course not.

 

“Go, Stiles.”

 

So he can have another breakdown in peace.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea right now,” said Stiles.

 

Derek crossed his arms over his chest to try and look _more_ intimidating and not at all to keep himself from shaking.

 

“Oh, really?”

 

Stiles was _staring_ again. He apparently brought himself back to reality.  Hummingbird attention span.

 

“What? Oh, yeah-yeah!”

 

Derek suppresses an eyeroll.

 

“You need someone here looking after you-you were attacked after missing for _days_ , dude!” added Stiles.

 

_Does he Know? Of course he doesn’t Know-he wouldn’t have been able to hear him with the water running!_

 

Derek doesn’t allow his mini-freakout to show on his face-he just narrows his eyes at Stiles.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Stiles sounded like he wasn’t buying it.

 

Derek stared him down.

 

“You can give me that sourwolf look if you want, but I’m not leaving, Derek.”

 

Derek felt like screaming in frustration.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

Stiles stepped forward and gently thumped Derek on the chest. It took all of his willpower not to flinch.

 

“I’m not a babysitter and what you’ve been through-it’s okay to need a friend.”

 

“Go _home_ , Stiles.”

 

Stiles dramatically flaps his hands around, Derek almost has to duck to avoid them, but Stiles ends up missing him on his own.

 

“OH MY GOD! Fine! Rude. Also, broken record, much?”

 

After Stiles finally, finally left, Derek flung himself facedown on his bed, only wearing a towel. He sobbed into his pillow until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sat in his room and sulked.

 

“Stupid emotionally constipated werewolves,” he muttered, under his breath.

 

Stiles calls Scott.

 

“Derek kicked me out,” he complained.

 

“I told you,” Scott replied with a smug smile in his voice.

 

“Don’t be petty, Scott,” Stiles shot back, witheringly.

 

“What are you doing?” Scott asked.

 

“Sitting in my room, questioning my life choices,” said Stiles, “I’ll probably watch Netflix or something. Do you want to come over?”

 

“Sorry, Stiles. Kira and I have plans. Maybe another day.”

 

Scott sounded sincerely apologetic this time.

 

“Okay, yeah. Another day-fine,” said Stiles.

 

“Maybe you could ask Malia?” Scott suggested.

 

“Thanks for the suggestion.”

 

Stiles would totally not take it. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Malia or anything-he did-they were friends, right? But one-on-one interaction was sometimes awkward-at least on Stiles’ end, because they had punched each other’s V-cards at Eichen House. She was also Derek’s cousin. You know-Derek Hale-tall, dark and brooding werewolf with a tragic past that Stiles was hopelessly in love with? Yeah, _that_ Derek.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game that Stiles was playing on his phone while Derek was in the bathroom is actually called  
> [Plague, Inc.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plague_Inc)


End file.
